Reconnections
by SadieKain72669
Summary: Caroline has finally returned to mystic falls. Will Stefan be able to show her how much he cares? Steroline Smut Rated M for adult content and situations.**Hiatus**
1. Home

How many years had it been? Two, maybe 3? Stefan sat in his room tapping his pen against his journal. Caroline left not long after Elena fell to the sleeping curse. Damon went AWOL took off 6 months later. Stefan stayed to take care of the Salvatore boarding house. He was close with the founder's council, they knew what he was and looked the other way as long as no one was getting hurt.

Stefan pushed up from his desk and wandered down stairs. He worked at a bookstore in town a few days a week so he was part of the community and didn't become the weird guy in town who never leaves his house. He grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, and emptied the back into a glass.

There was a knock at the front door. Stefan wasn't expecting anyone and Damon wouldn't knock. He set the glass on the counter, "Just a second," he called, and went to the door. Stefan pulled the door open and froze.

"Hey," Caroline said softly.

"Caroline," Stefan said in shock, "come in," he said moving to the side. Caroline walked in and took her coat off.

"I wasn't sure if you would still be in town," Caroline said laying her coat over the back of a chair.

"Yeah after Damon took off someone had to stick around and make sure this place didn't fall apart," he said and slid his hands into his pockets.

"I guess so," she said and stood there looking around unsure what to say.

Stefan watched her a moment and closed the space between them pulling her into a tight hug. Caroline wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his familiar scent. They stood there in the foyer holding each other for a few minutes before they pulled away.

"You look good," Caroline said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You do too" he said, "do you want a drink?" he asked

"Sure," she said and followed him to the table where he poured her a drink and then himself. "So where have you been?" he asked once they sat in the arm chairs by the fire place.

"Nowhere in particular," she said vaguely taking a swig from her glass, "Here and there, I didn't really settle down," she said and looked at him, "Nowhere felt like home," she said.

Stefan placed his hand on hers. "Well your house sold a few months after you put it on the market, but you are welcome to stay here while you're in town," he said.

"Thanks, Stefan," she said softly, "I'm all road trippy and gross mind grabbing my bags from the car, I could really use a shower," she said and Stefan smiled and kissed her cheek "Of course," he said and walked out to her car.

Caroline walked up the familiar staircase, running her hand up the rail. "I'm home" she whispered softly, and walked up the stairs.

Caroline was in the shower in Stefan's bathroom by the time he got all her bags up stairs. He found the bag with all her shower stuff and grabbed it. "Care? I got your shower bag" he said. "Come on in" she called the shower door was frosted around the middle.

Stefan opened the door and she cracked the shower door taking the bag. "Thanks" she said softly her hand brushing his. Her eyes traced his face remembering the way he kissed her, what seemed like, forever ago. "Care to…" she trailed off.

Stefan smiled slightly. "I'd love to" he said and pulled his shirt off before stripping his pants and boxers. She opened the door for him as he stepped in and pulled her into a kiss. Caroline wrapped her arms around him as the burning water poured over them. Stefan's lips trailed down her throat before capturing her lips again. She wrapped her legs around him. Stefan held her against the cold shower wall tangling his tongue with hers. "Fuck Caroline," he said touching his forehead to hers.

"Please, Stefan," she begged softly, pushing her hips agasint his. Lifting her easily with one hand, Stefan positioned himself at her opening teasing her clit in small circles. She moaned kissing his lips as he lowered her onto him he hooked his elbows under her knees and thrusted into her. She whined softly rocking her hips to meet his cock, wanting him deeper inside.

Stefan moaned, burring his face in her neck kissing her biting softly. "You feel so good, Care," he whispered against her skin, kissing her throat.

Caroline pushed him back he slid out of her so she could stand. Caroline kissed him deeply and he turned her so her ass was agasint him. She reached back and palmed him as he reached around stroking her clit a while he used his other hand to bed her over and slid into her pussy making her moan. "Oh, God, Stef," she moaned as the thrusted in and out of her teasing her clit. He had a better angle this time so he slid into her deeper with everythrust till he filled her and she was on the edge. He kissed her shoulders rubbing her clit faster as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Don't…stop…" she begged breathless as she cried out when she came. She felt Stefan fill her and she turned when he slid out of her. She kissed his lips as the water ran over their burning skin holding and kissing each other. The water was cold before they separated and grabbed towels. And dried off before laying in his bed.

"I've missed you so much," Stefan said kissing the top of her head wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Me, too," she said and looked up at him kissing his lips softly falling back on the bed pulling Stefan over her kissing him happily.

"You are never letting me out of this bed are you?" Stefan asked smiling down at her.

Caroline laughed and shook her head. "Nope, not any time soon." She said.

Stefan smiled and kissed her deeply. He had the feeling she was just getting started.


	2. Deputy Donovan

Caroline woke when the sun showed in the crack between the black curtains. She rolled onto her stomach facing away from the light and opened her eyes seeing Stefan fast asleep. Caroline smile and sat up letting the sheet fall off her.

She slipped out of bed silently and grabbed Stefan's button down pulling it on before tip toeing till she was down the stairs. She looked at the banister and foyer. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. She found her way to the kitchen where she started pancake batter finding pans and utensils.

Sun streamed in the window as she turned on the stereo system on connecting it to Stefan's iPod on shuffle. Caroline was halfway through best hits of the 80's playlist when Stefan came down the stairs in a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"Morning," he said wrapping his arms around her from behind kissing her hair.

"Morning," Caroline said with a smiled as she flipped the pan cake and turned in his arms to kiss him. "I'm making breakfast" she said.

"I see that, normally I'm the one who does the cooking. This is a nice change," he said and kissed her nose softly "Smells good, I'll make coffee and set the table," he said and kissed her before walking to the coffee maker to get it started.

They fell into a simple rhythm without another word. Within 20 minutes, they were sat down at the table with hot coffee pancakes and sausage. "This is so good," Stefan said and taking another bite,

"Thanks" Caroline said with a smile. She sipped her coffee. "So how have this been around here?"

"Good, slow. Matt made sheriff's deputy," He said.

"Really?" she said excited for him, "I should have lunch with him" she said.

"Well I'm meeting him today, your welcome to come, I know he would love to see you, Care," Stefan said.

"Perfect" she said with a smiled and finished her breakfast. Caroline loaded the dishwasher before walking up stairs to find something to wear.

Stefan walked up behind her when she was in the bathroom curling in hair. He kissed her shoulder softly and smiled, "Do you have any idea how it feels to have you here?" he asked against her skin.

Caroline smiled. "I think I do" she said and turned in his arms and kissed him softly.

Stefan touched her cheek, "I'm glad," he said and kissed her softly.

"Can I finish getting ready now?" She asked.

"I guess," he said and kissed her throat.

"Seriously," she laughed softly and pushed him playfully. She turned back to the mirror with a smile still plastered across her face; Stefan went into the bedroom and sat down at his desk. Caroline finished her hair and quickly lined her lips and added a layer of nude lipstick. "Perfect" she said and walked to the bedroom and slipped into her knee length simple yellow sundress, and a white sweater.

"Have you seen my tan peep toe pumps?" She asked.

"Probably in your suit case," he told her.

Caroline found them and pulled them on before grabbing her black clutch.

"You know we are going to lunch at The Grill not a Manhattan Brunch," Stefan teased as they walked for garage to his '63 red Porsche.

"Every day is a chance to look fabulous," she said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"How typically…. Caroline," he said and opened the car door for her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said and gave him a quick kiss and slid into the car.

Stefan chuckled and closed her door before getting in and heading into town.

Caroline say all the founders day signs and reminders about the pageant and the different festivities that would be happening. "Oh… My… God…" she said

"What?" he asked glancing at her before pulling into a parking spot.

"Founders Day, I didn't know… Well I did, I forgot…" she said.

"Well the Founders Ball is this weekend before the Miss Mystic Falls on Saturday," he said

Caroline got out of the car, "Are you… Going with anyone?" she asked. She figured it was so close he already had a date.

"I wasn't planning on going," he said as he slid his hand into hers.

"What? No, you're a founding family member, quite literally," she said dramatically as they crossed the town square to the Mystic Grill.

"Come on, Care. You know I don't do dances," he said

"But it's not a dance, Stefan, it's the founders ball," she said. "It's like _exclusive_ ," she said

Stefan sighed as he opened the door for her, "Fine, but only if you are my date," he said.

Caroline walked in with him and sat at a table to the left of the door, "last time I went to a Founder's event with a Salvatore it ended with him trying to kill me," she said.

Stefan laughed and hung his jacket on the back of the chair, "Well I can assure you, that will not happen again," he said.

"Care," She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Matt," she said and hugged him, "Wow," she said seeing how toned his arms were. "You look fantastic," she said

Matt hugged her happily and smiled. "When did you get back?" he asked.

"Last night I crashed at Stefan's."

"I'm sure you did, Care."

Caroline laughed and took a seat. "So tell me what have I missed in The Adventurous Life of Matt Donavan?"

Matt laughed, "Not a lot, I moved into a smaller place after Tyler moved his girlfriend in,"

"Who is he dating?" she asked wanting all the gossip just like old time.

"Oh, some girl from Whitmore," he said shrugging it off.

"What about you, Matty?" she asked, "Are you dating anyone?" she asked.

Matt chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting married actually," he said.

"Seriously?! Matt! That's awesome!" she said excited and hugged him, and sat back.

"Thanks, Care," he said with a happy smile.

"When is the big day?" she asked.

"2 months," he said.

The waitress came and took their orders before they could finish talking.

"Well, we better get an invite," she said.

"Of course," he said

"Is she nearby? You should invite her to come eat with us," she said.

Matt thought about it, "I'll give her a call," he said and walked away from the table to make the call. Caroline bounced a little in her seat.

"This is exciting," she said happily.

Stefan laughed looking at her, "You are unbelievable," he said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Matt finally having a normal girlfriend? This is exciting," she said.

"Who said she was normal?" Stefan said and looked at her.

Caroline glared at him, "Don't play with me," she said.

Stefan laughed and held his hands up in surrender. Matt returned a few minutes later, "She is on her way," he said sitting down.

"Awesome," Caroline said, "So who is she?" she asked.

Matt chuckled, "I think your just gonna have to wait and see," he said with a sly smile.

 ****Who do you think it is? Rebekah? April Young? Maybe even Bonnie. ****


	3. Here comes the bride, Fair fat and wide

"The suspense is killing me," she said putting her head in her hands.

"Well the wait is over," Stefan said waving the dark haired girl over, "Hey April," he said.

April smiled at Caroline, "Matty, told me you were here. I'm so glad your back," she said

Caroline hugged her and noticed slightly her extended belly, "Oh My God, Are you pregnant?!" she asked.

April laugh and rubbed her belly. "Yeah 4 months," she said and kissed Matt on the cheek when she sat down.

Matt smiled at her like she was the answer to his prayers.

Caroline smiled at them, "Aww that is so sweet," she said clapping happily.

"Thanks, Caroline," April said.

"So do you know what it is yet?" she asked.

"Yeah we found out last week," she said.

"This is the first I've heard," Stefan said.

"It's a girl," Matt said putting his hand on her belly.

"Still trying to agree on a name though," April said putting her hand on top of his.

Matt kissed her sweetly and put his arm on the back of her chair

"I'm gonna be sick," Stefan muttered under his breath.

Caroline kicked him under the table, "Shut up, it's sweet," she said.

Their food came and they all dug in. Caroline and April talked baby and wedding stuff while Stefan and Matt talked and they were interrupted by Matt's police radio, "I've got to go," he said. Once they all said their good byes and made plans to do it again, Caroline and Stefan walked through the town square.

"I'm glad the Matt has someone who deserves him," Caroline said leaning against his shoulder.

Stefan smiled, "Yeah they are happy, that's what matters right?" he said.

Caroline nodded, "Exactly," she said. "Let's go to The Falls," she suggested.

"Sure," he said.

* * *

Caroline smiled as she got out of the car. "Come on," she said taking her shoes off leaving them in the car with her sweater. "I miss how simple life use to be," she said punning her hand along the wood of the railing.

Stefan left his jacket and walked with her, "Yeah high school kids still come down here, Matt turns a blind eye as long as they don't get too rowdy," he said.

"Yeah that would be hypocritical," she said. "Remember this spot?" she asked leaning against the spot.

Stefan looked at her then shook his head, "Can't say I do," he said.

"The night you came to the falls to see Elena, I found you offered you a drink, and a dance," she said stepping forward wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"And I turned you down," he said sliding his arms around her waist.

"That's not all, You said and I quote ' Caroline, you and me, It's never gonna happen,' " She said the last part in a deep somber voice.

"I do not sound like that" he said and kissed her lips softly, "I also though Elena was my one true love," he said and touched her cheek lovingly. Stefan chuckled and shook his head, "you were so obsessed with me," he teased.

"Hey, I was young and desperate what can I say," she said hitting him playfully, "Besides I was 17, and you had that look that all the movies and books talk about," she said and took his hand walking towards the falls.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm the perfect specimen of man," he said.

Caroline laughed, "Oh and modest too," she said and kissed his lips softly. Stefan kissed her back pulling her close. His strong arms made her feel safe and secure, like nothing could hurt her.

In a flash her back as against a tree and his lips where burning a trail down her throat. She wrapped her legs around him feeling his hands sliding under her skirt to her ass. She felt her deepest places quiver with anticipation. "Stefan," she whispered tipping her head back in a flash she was against one of the big flat rocks at the edge of the falls.

The roar of the falls deafening at this distance but she didn't care, all she could fee was Stefan's hands on her body. He pulled down the straps of her dress kissing her shoulder and the tops of her breasts. She could feel the ghost of each kiss on her skin as she sat up pulling his shirt of his head running her hands over his chest treasuring each inch.

"You are so beautiful," he said when he nipped at her ear.

Caroline moaned feeling as his hand found its way into her underwear. He stroked her clit kissing her deeply. "that feels amazing," she whispered laying back on the rock arching her back as Stefan lowered his mouth to her inner thigh.

She lifted her hips slightly when he tugged on her panties. The unzipped her dress and pulled it off. The cool rock against her skin heightened everything. Stefan slid his free hand up her body teasing her breast while his wet mouth worked between her legs.

Stefan pushed his fingers deep into her teasing her G-spot. He loved trying to pull new sounds from her. His mouth bit, sucked and pulled at her clit while his fingers worked in and out of her. Her back arched as he sent her over the edge into oblivion Stefan licked his fingers and kissed up her stomach to her lips.

Caroline moaned softly kissing him back tasting herself on his mouth. "Mm, Stef," she said softly tangling her fingers in is soft hair. She felt every inch of his skin against hers as he filled her. Thrusting against her, Stefan pulled her up on the edge kissing her deeply.

Caroline let her head fall backwards as he filled her over and over again she gripped his shoulder working her hips against him. She bit him playfully on his shoulder as his hand slid around her lower back pulling her closer to get a better angel.

Stefan moaned through his teeth feeling her bite him. "Fuck, Caroline," he said feeling her teeth. His head swirled with the mix of pleasure and pain.

Caroline smiled seeing his reaction and bit him harder. Stefan grabbed her hips so tightly with would have shattered a human pelvis. "yes," she moaned

One of Stefan's hands was instantly in her hair pulling her head back and kissed her throat ,"Have you tried blood sharing?" he asked kissing just below her ear in a rough voice.

Caroline shook her head moving her hips against him slowly as he stroked every inch on her core, "Nope what is it?" she asked.

"I drink from you," he said in a sexy tone nipping at her flesh pulling a moan from her, "Then you drink from me," he said moving his hips teasingly slow in and out of her. "Repeat as desired," he said.

Caroline moaned, "Ok, yeah," she said and touched his cheek and kissed his lips deeply, "You first," she said and leaned her head back slightly.

Stefan pushed his shaft into her fast holding the back of her head as he bit he bend between her neck and shoulder.

Caroline moaned. She couldn't explain the feeling that came over her in that moment. Euphoria was the only word that came close. She moaned his name when her hand found her clit. "Don't stop," she begged. She came again feeling him slow inside her .

Stefan's lips found hers quickly.

"My turn," she said breathless and kissed his throat, in a flash he was on his back against the rock rolling her hips on him slowly leaning back a little, "mm, you feel so amazing," she said.

Stefan ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. "I was thinking the same thing," he said and Caroline leaned down pressing her chest to his. Her teeth found his throat. She understood now what made it good. The taste of his blood spilled over her tongue and she moaned rocking her hips on him pulling him to a sitting position so she could ride him.

She felt his grip tighten on her ass. She knew he was close. She pressed her lips to his ear. "Come for me, Stefan," she moaned softly her breath brushing against his skin. She rod him hard letting her head fall back as she came again this time Stefan finished with her she stilled on him. Stefan wrapped his arms around her as they sat there holding each other.

"I think I need a swim," Caroline laughed softly sliding off him and jumped off the rock into the water. The cold water felt amazing. Her skin burned. She surfaced and a few seconds later saw Stefan surface too and they wrapped their arms around each other and Stefan pushed her blonde hair back from her face.

"I love you Caroline," he said pressing his forehead to hers.

Caroline smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I love you too Stefan," she said softly.

 ****What do you think April and Matt will name the baby?****

 ****For more on Matt and April Check out "A Beautiful Soul" In my stories:)****


End file.
